Of drizzle, candyfloss and kisses
by Angel-of-Cake
Summary: Victoire is waiting for the Hogwarts Express eating candyfloss. Teddy tells her that he loves her. Teddy/Victoire fluff.


**Of drizzle, candyfloss and kisses**

A/N This is my first ever story so please review! It's just a short fluffy Teddy/Victoire one-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Victoire Weasley stood near the edge of Platform 9 and ¾ eating a large candyfloss. (It was a sort of tradition that her father would buy her candyfloss when he brought her to King's Cross on September 1st.) She looked up through the grey drizzle at the similarly grey clouds above and felt miserable. Being half from the South of France, Victoire had a tendency to feel down on rainy days, which occurred all too often in England.

But, of course, it wasn't just the weather that was making Victoire sad: it was the fact that September 1st had arrived and she had to return to Hogwarts.

Normally, Victoire liked going back to Hogwarts. It meant midnight chats with her best friends in the Ravenclaw dormitories, boys that couldn't get enough of her, the delicious scrambled eggs that were served for breakfast each day... and Teddy.

But that was the problem. This year there would be no Teddy.

Although they had only started officially 'going out' at the beginning of the summer- oh, what a wonderful summer it had been!- and even then they had hidden it as best they as they could from their families because they knew that they would over react, Victoire had had a crush on Teddy for almost as long as she could remember and being at Hogwarts meant she could see him every day. She could flirt silently with him over at the Hufflepuff table as they ate breakfast, smile at him if the passed in the hallway between lessons, chat with him in the grounds after class...

But last July Teddy had graduated. He wasn't going to be at Hogwarts this year and Victoire wouldn't see him until Christmas which was nearly four months away. It was nearly enough to make Victoire bite back tears.

"Victoire!" Teddy was striding towards her almost as if she had conjured him with her thoughts. His hair was her favourite colour, dark brown with streaks of chestnut.

"Teddy!" she smiled; even though it was still raining, seeing Teddy made her feel that the sun-even if it hadn't come out completely- was peeking out from behind a cloud. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes, I know but... Oh I'm going to miss you so much!" Victoire felt the tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. "I'll write to you twice a week, OK and you will reply, won't you?"

Victorie added the last question because even though she had loved Teddy for almost as long as she could remember she sometimes thought that he was just like all the other boys she knew who wanted to hold and kiss her and call her their girlfriend because she was beautiful and her great-grandmother had been a Veela but didn't care about her, Victorie, the person inside. She was worried that as soon as she was gone, Teddy would transfer his affections to someone else who was older and clever and who he wasn't practically related to.

"Of course I will!" Teddy pulled Victorie into a hug. She wanted to stay in his strong warm and slightly damp arms forever but she was conscious of the station clock above her head ticking slowly closer to eleven o'clock.

She pulled back sadly from the hug and looked at Teddy. He smiled at her, broke off a bit of her candyfloss and put it in his mouth.

"I'd better get on the train." Victorie said, trying to force her lips to return his smile. She took a large bite of candyfloss and turned in the direction of the train.

"Victorie?"

She spun her head back round. "Mmmmm-hmmm?" she murmured, the candyfloss in her mouth preventing her from speaking coherently.

"Victorie, I love you."

So many boys had said so those 3 words to her over the years but the way Teddy said them was different. He said them like he meant them; not like all the other boys who said them because she was part Veela but like him, Teddy, who said those 3 words because he meant them, because he loved her. He _loved _her!

Victorie flung her arms around Teddy and kissed him, dropping her remaining candyfloss in the process (much to the delight of James, one of Victorie's many cousins, who had appeared to spy on the two of them). His lips were wet from the drizzle and sugary from the candyfloss he had pinched from her. She kissed him until she heard the guard blow his whistle signifying that the train was about to leave when she tore herself, picked up her trunk and scrambled towards the nearest doors for fear of missing the train.

Even then she hung out the window waving and grinning at Teddy until he was but a speck on the horizon. It was alright; she was safe; he loved _her_!


End file.
